


Inebriante

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, Language, M/M, Self-Love, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Vergil piaceva addormentarsi lasciando acceso l'incensiere. L'odore che si sprigionava da esso, aveva più volte spiegato a Dante, lo rilassava; difatti giaceva accanto a suo fratello, sdraiato su un fianco, placidamente addormentato. Era peggio di un cadavere quando cadeva tra le braccia di Morfeo: non muoveva più un muscolo finché non riapriva gli occhi.<br/>Dante invece era ancora sveglio. Era seduto sul bordo del letto, una mano infilata dentro i boxer e l'espressione a metà tra sofferenza e piacere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inebriante

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il [mmom_italia](http://mmom-italia.livejournal.com/) e per il prompt _25 Senses: Smell / 005. Burnt Incense_ @ [kinks_pervs](http://kinks-pervs.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 623 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

A Vergil piaceva addormentarsi lasciando acceso l'incensiere. L'odore che si sprigionava da esso, aveva più volte spiegato a Dante, lo rilassava; difatti giaceva accanto a suo fratello, sdraiato su un fianco, placidamente addormentato. Era peggio di un cadavere quando cadeva tra le braccia di Morfeo: non muoveva più un muscolo finché non riapriva gli occhi.  
Dante invece era ancora sveglio. Era seduto sul bordo del letto, una mano infilata dentro i boxer e l'espressione a metà tra sofferenza e piacere.  
A lui l'odore di incenso bruciato che riempiva la stanza non faceva lo stesso effetto che sortiva sul fratello. Non sapeva dire come o perché, fatto stava che quell'intenso odore richiamava echi di desiderio sessuale dalle zone più recondite del suo essere.  
In più la presenza così vicina a lui di suo fratello contribuiva ad alimentare le sue brame puramente istintive.  
Gli era bastato veramente poco perché il suo pene reagisse e manifestasse quello che lui avvertiva dentro e adesso che era pienamente eretto lo stava trastullando con solerzia mentre con gli occhi chiusi Dante respirava profondamente il profumo che impregnava l'aria ed immaginava cosa avrebbe potuto fare se solo Vergil fosse stato sveglio.  
A volte si comportava da stronzo con lui - e Vergil non si peritava minimamente di farglielo notare - ma non era così stronzo da svegliarlo per fare sesso. Se era andato a dormire presto un motivo c'era.  
L'insieme della proiezione mentale di Vergil e del profumo d'incenso, assieme alla sua ormai lunga esperienza in ambito sessuale, riuscì a far raggiungere l'orgasmo a Dante nel giro di pochi minuti.  
«Oh, sì cazzo...» sospirò senza riuscire a trattenersi mentre una catena di brividi simili a scariche elettriche lo percorrevano dal collo alla base della schiena, scuotendolo.  
Il suo seme caldo si riversò abbondante nella sua mano, sporcandone tutta l'ampiezza del palmo. Continuò a massaggiare il suo pene ancora duro per qualche momento, esalando qualche sporadico gemito più dovuto a spasmi muscolari causati dal piacere che stava dando al suo corpo.  
Non era nelle sue intenzioni raggiungere l'orgasmo a ripetizione quella notte: uno gli era bastato; il fatto era che gli piaceva terribilmente la sensazione di desiderio profondo che riusciva a darsi - anche se quello che riusciva a fargli sentire Vergil quando facevano sesso era _molto_ più profondo e _molto_ più appagante.  
«Cosa stai facendo... Dante?».  
Vergil si era svegliato. Dante si girò verso di lui con collo e spalle per quel che le sue articolazioni gli concedevano, la mano ancora affondata nei boxer: suo fratello era sdraiato di fianco e lo fissava con espressione indecifrabile negli occhi azzurri.  
L'altro rimase interdetto per un momento, poi disse: «Stavo andando in bagno».  
Non aveva idea di come avrebbe reagito se gli avesse detto che si stava masturbando, specialmente perché lo stava facendo seduto sul letto - Vergil odiava le lenzuola sporche di sperma - per cui aveva preferito mentire.  
«Sì, e hai una mano infilata nelle mutande perché...?» indagò Vergil inarcando un sopracciglio, il tono da "non prendermi per il culo".  
Era un osservatore discretamente attento, per essersi appena svegliato.  
Dante emise un sospiro di rassegnazione.  
«Okay, mi hai scoperto. Mi stavo masturbando» disse con totale nonchalance, cercando di evincere il tipo di risposta che avrebbe ricevuto dal fratello dai suoi occhi.  
Quest'ultimo scosse leggermente il capo.  
«Potevi andare in bagno a farlo, se proprio ci tenevi tanto...» commentò Vergil.  
«In bagno non arriva l'odore del tuo incenso» fu la replica che ottenne da Dante e alla quale non riuscì a nascondere un sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
«Lieto di saperlo. Adesso so come eccitarti senza troppa fatica» disse.  
Dante si rese conto di avergli appena rivelato un suo punto debole senza neanche accorgersene e si diede mentalmente dell'idiota.  
«Vado a darmi una rinfrescata» asserì alzandosi, dirigendosi verso la porta della camera. Da lontano lo sguardo di Vergil lo seguiva, una luce compiaciuta ad illuminargli le iridi.


End file.
